Une ennemie de coeur
by MlleZoey
Summary: "-Je te déteste Jack Frost, murmurais-je, toi et tout les autres. -Pourquoi ! S'énerva-t-il en se dégageant me laissant assise dans la neige. -Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi hein ? Demandais-je en détournant le regard. Il me regarda avec intensité, avant d'éparpiller soudainement les yeux."
1. Chapter 1

_ Mes yeux verts mers se perdirent encore une fois dans la contemplation d'un vaste ciel étoilée, fixant simplement une jolie lueur ronde qui émanait du Noir profond. Essayant probablement de me rassurer avant de plonger dans le vide et d'en finir avec tout ce qui me semblait être mon plus grand cauchemar. _

_Je fermais les yeux, laissant mes longs cheveux châtains se faire emporter par le vent, entendant seulement les battements de mon cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus lourd._

_J'avançais tranquillement un pas, pris une inspiration, et me laissais tomber souriant une dernière au paysage que je préférais sur cette terre. La Lune._

400 ans plus tard.

Je courais. Où plutôt, je sautais de toits en toits, émerveillée par les jolies lumières jaunes qui parsemaient le ciel de toute leurs splendeurs. Ces magnifiques paillettes dorés n'étaient autre que l'œuvre d'un des cinq Gardiens, et je l'enviais tellement, j'aurais tant aimé possédé un pouvoir comme le sien, quelque chose permettant de me rendre utile.

Mais mes pouvoirs ne ferais jamais une tel chose... Jamais je ne pourrais faire de ce monde une magie éternelle dans le cœur des enfants.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers la forêt et m'enfonçais doucement dans le noir complet, avançant mes pieds vers une petite clairière inhabitée, me posant au centre en fermant les yeux, quelques souvenirs en tête.

Flash Back

-Ne veux tu pas exister Naïade ? Si tu t'alliais à moi, on pourrait détruire tout les Gardiens.

-Non, répondis-je directement.

-Pourquoi ? A cause de ton cher Jack ?

Je serrais les points alors que les arbres gorgés d'eau à nos côtés commençait déjà à se mouvementer :

-Je prendrais partie seulement quand je serais certaine du vainqueur.

L'homme face à moi sourit, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, avant d'attraper ma main et de m'y attribuer un baiser léger :

-J'en conclu donc que tu viendras avec moi.

Fin du Flash Back.

Pitch avait été vaincu, avec justesse si je peux dire, et finalement le fait de rester neutre le plus longtemps possible m'avait sauvé. Mais le seul problème maintenant, c'est que je me retrouvais à nouveau seule, seule à être invisible aux yeux des autres. Je renfermais mes doigts sur l'herbe fraîche au sol qui s'empressa de mourir, retiré de toute eau, la vie disparu trop rapidement dans chaque morceau vert.

Mes yeux couleur mers se levèrent vers le ciel, apercevant une ombre traversant les cieux furtivement, mais assez lentement pour que je puisse discerner le sourire en coin qui le représentait si bien.

Mais lorsqu'il baissa son regard bleuté, j'avais déjà disparu, l'empêchant ainsi d'observer les perles salées qui coulaient sur mes joues, l'empêchant ainsi de voir une très vieille amie.

-Tu me le payeras. Vous me le payerez. Tous sans exception.

Je tournais le regard vers la clairière avant de fixer la Lune argenté :

-T'aurais du me laisser crever, pestais-je durement, je ne voulais pas vivre !

Mais le silence de la Nuit m'assaillit plus qu'autre chose.

-Très bien, mur toi dans le silence. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, alors je vengerais Pitch, à ma manière.

Je saisis mes cheveux pour les nouer en une queue de cheval haute, les laissant retomber dans le bas de mon dos, avant de fermer les yeux, laissant mon corps se transformer en une vapeur d'eau, s'échappant en une fine pluie sur toute la forêt.

_ Loin d'ici, dans le froid de la neige éternelle, là où s'étendait un palais au allure de château russe, un vieil homme créait une magnifique poupée de verre avec un regard émerveillé et attendrit._

_Il ne s'attendait pas à voir la lueur bleuté rayonné sur sa glace, et surtout, il comprenait qu'une nouvelle menace venait de naître._

Les vagues se brisaient sur les rochers, éclaboussant de plus en plus fort la plage, comme si l'orage commençait à faire battre la mer. Comme si le vent la provoquait. Les jeunes humains se mettaient à prendre conscience du danger que la mer leur envoyait et le drapeau rouge fut levé.

-Maman ? Pourquoi on peut pas aller dans la mer ?

-Parce que c'est dangereux, c'est à cause du vent.

Je me tournais rapidement vers cette femme, lui lançant un regard noir, ce n'était pas le vent ! Et une vague éclata tout prêt d'eux embarquant la serviette de sable et le ballon rouge du gamin.

-Mon ballon !

Le bambin se défit de l'emprise de sa mère et accourut vers la plage, prêt à plonger pour récupérer son bien.

-Mike ! S'écria sa mère.

Une énorme vague s'écrasa sur le gosse, et on pu voir sa tête qui remontait après quelque instinct, mais un autre gouffre d'eau s'apprêtait à l'enfermer.

-Naïade ?

Cette voix me fit l'effet d'un coup de point et mon corps se transforma rapidement en écume de mer pour m'enfuir, alors que la mer se calmait, sauvant ainsi l'enfant d'une noyade certaine.

_Jack tournait en rond dans la grande pièce du père Noël sous l'œil inquiet de ses amis._

_-C'était elle, je vous dis ! Protesta-t-il, c'était Naïade !_

_Le marchant de sable, laissa d'innombrables dessins parcourir sa tête, alors que les autres Gardiens se muraient dans un silence plus qu'infernal pour le jeune Esprit de l'Hiver._

_-Je crois qu'elle s'apprêtait vraiment à le tuer. Vous auriez vu la colère dans ses yeux..._

_Sab secoua négativement la tête, alors que le père Noël serrait les points :_

_-Jack a raison. _

_Le marchant de sable tourna une nouvelle fois le visage de gauche à droite avec énergie, alors que Nord cherchait quelque chose dans son atelier. _

_-La lumière de la Lune a fait fondre ma statuette, et c'est impossible dans un tel froid. L'eau est un signe clair, et il ne peut désigner qu'une seule personne. Naïade._

_-Je sais que tu l'apprécies Sab, mais il faut regarder la réalité en face, soupira Bunny._

Ma tête se cogna doucement contre un arbre, ma colère m'avait dépassé, et même si je le haïssais, Jack était arrivé juste à temps. Il m'avait sauvé d'une perte d'humanité que je n'aurais certainement pas supporté.

Mais il était temps d'aller prévenir les Gardiens de leur prochain adversaire. Cependant, Je me le suis promis, il y en a un qui vivra. Il est le seul à qui je ne toucherais pas, pour le remercier...

Mon corps se transforma à nouveau, et le grand nuage gris se dirigea vers l'endroit le plus glacial de la planète, et je traversais sans problème le mur des yétis, après tout l'air était composé d'une eau pure, qu'il était facile de transformer.

-Pourquoi refuse-t-il de me croire ?!

Cette voix me fit frissonner, alors que mon corps reprenait sa forme original, me cachant dans le placard le plus proche.

-Ne t'énerves pas Jack, s'opposa la grosse voix du grand russe, Sab est attachée à cette gamine.

-C'est notre ennemie ! Rétorqua-t-il brusquement, et c'est une folle.

Je serrais les points, sentant une énorme colère imminente me dévorer les entrailles.

-Taisez vous.

Les Gardiens se retournèrent vers le Lapin de Pâque pour l'observer alors qu'il se redressait :

-Elle est là.

Je souriais, quel odorat ! J'ouvrais brusquement les portes alors qu'ils pointaient leurs armes sur moi, déjà prêt à m'attaquer au moindre geste que je ferais.

-Bonjour Sab ! Souris-je en le voyant.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, se contentant de laisser un point d'interrogation se dessiner sur son crâne.

-Que veux tu Naïade ? Plaça sèchement la seule femme du groupe.

-C'est jolie ici, dis-je sérieusement.

-Je te conseille de dégager d'ici immédiatement, rétorqua le Lapin.

-Je t'ai pas causé sac à puce.

Je fus surprise d'entendre un rire résonné dans la salle et ne pu m'empêcher de croiser un regard bleuté.

-Un problème le nain ?

-Pardon ? S'étonna Jack.

Ce fut autour du grand lièvre de rigoler en tapant du pieds alors que je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter.

-Je suis venue vous dire que je souhaitais venger Pitch.

Les deux gamins stoppèrent de piailler et le Gardiens du sommeil protesta face à moi, laissant des centaines d'images défiler.

-Je sais, marmonnais-je, mais peux tu me dire qu'est ce que tes amis apportent aux enfants ?

-Nous apportons espoir et émerveillement ! S'énerva brusquement le père Noël.

Je levais les yeux au ciel :

-Cela n'a pas empêché des enfants de perdre espoir et de se suicider. Cela n'a pas empêché des enfants de mourir, cela n'empêchent pas les enfants de perdre la vie dans le froid, noyés, brûlés, assassinés.

Ils me regardèrent doucement, et je savais que d'un côté j'avais raison, mais il est vrai que leur travail n'était pas réellement fait de tel façon qu'ils doivent sauver les enfants. Ils devaient juste les aider à vivre, à vivre dans un monde imaginaire, dans un monde de magie et d'espoir. Avant de se replonger dans une dure réalité, et de devoir apprendre à devenir des adultes.

-Ne t'avises pas de toucher à la vie d'un enfant... marmonna Jack en se plaçant soudainement devant moi, où je te le ferais payé.

Je souris doucement, il n'était pas très grand, devant faire juste une demi tête de plus que moi et il ne me faisait pas peur.

-Tu ne m'arrêteras pas, Jack Frost. Je te rendrais complètement inutile et invisible, et tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites.

-Naïade ! S'exclama Fée en volant vers moi.

Mais je disparu, me transformant en eau et le bel oiseau monta jusqu'au plafond pour surveiller les horizons. Mais ses magnifiques ailes translucides se trouvèrent soudainement remplîtes d'eau et elle s'écrasa au sol, sous l'œil inquiet de ses amis.

-Montres toi ! S'impatienta la Cloche de Pâque.

Je me plaçais juste devant la fenêtre, laissant mon corps redevenir humain alors qu'un boomerang brun fonçais vers moi, mais un grande quantité d'eau apparut devant moi, stoppant l'élan de son arme, et je me contentais de la lui renvoyer, mouillant ainsi et le Lapin, et le père Noël à côté.

Le visage de Jack s'énerva et la température de la pièce descendit rapidement, beaucoup trop vite.

-Jack ne fait pas ça !

Mais c'était trop tard, il m'était devenue impossible de me transformer, de peur de devenir un glaçon, mais je savais que les ailes de Fée et les poils du Lapin venait à devenir gelé.

Et je fis ce que j'avais à faire, ne se préoccupant pas du garçon qui allait me lancer une attaque rapide. Un arc transparent apparut dans ma main et je tirais plusieurs flèches très rapides qui se logèrent dans les ailes de la récolteuse de dents.

Jack parut surpris en rabaissa son arme, regardant les bouts de verre qui gisaient sur le sol, et les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur les belles plumes de l'oiseau.

Je passais par la fenêtre, sautant rapidement et atterrit après plusieurs sauts dans la jolie neige blanche.

-Naïade !

Je me fis projetée au sol et sentis des mains me tenir solidement contre la terre.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça !

Je contrais ses poignets et le repoussais, le faisant tomber sur le côté en échangeant nos place.

-Je te déteste Jack Frost, murmurais-je, toi et tout les autres.

-Pourquoi ?! S'énerva-t-il en se dégageant me laissant assise dans la neige.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi hein ? Demandais-je en détournant le regard.

Il me regarda avec intensité, avant d'éparpiller soudainement les yeux.

-Naïa ?!


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais disparu, profitant de son inattention à ses souvenirs qui réapparaissaient pour m'envoler discrètement, sans l'ombre d'un regret.

Les nuages masquaient la moitié d'une Lune presque pleine, et je la fixais sans honte, me posant à nouveau au centre de la petite clairière les genoux croisés contre mon torse.

-Tu refuses toujours ? Demandais-je la voix serrée par quelques sanglots inutiles.

Aucune lueur ne paraissait souhaitée me répondre, et le silence me mit dans une colère plus que noir, me rendant de plus en plus froide, de plus en plus haineuse.

-Naïa !

Je me retournais pour faire face au jeune homme à la peau blanche et cheveux de neige qui m'avait probablement suivit jusqu'ici :

-Mon prénom est Naïade maintenant, le corrigeais-je.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers moi, plantant ses grands yeux bleus dans les miens.

-C'est étrange cette couleur, ironisais-je.

-Mon physique a peut être changé, mais je suis le même à l'intérieur.

-Tu viens pour me faire la moral ? Souris-je en me redressant.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

-Ne joues pas avec moi, rétorqua l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Je croyais pourtant que tu aimais jouer... murmurais-je en m'avançant passant mes bras autour de ses épaules.

Il se recula brutalement, me lançant un regard noir :

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Se pourrait-il que tes souvenirs te soit revenu ? _Tout_ tes souvenirs ?

-Naïa...

-Naïade ! Le corrigeais-je.

-Je n'ai pas fais exprès...

-Je suis morte, à cause de toi. POUR TOI. ! Je suis bien contente que t'es pu crevé juste après. Quel dommage qu'on doive se retrouver tout les deux à nouveau.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça ! S'énerva-t-il, je voulais juste...

-T'amuser, le coupais-je, je suis au courant.

-Je ne pensais pas que ta petite sœur était restée.

-Tu as mis le feu à ma grange !

-C'était un accident ! On avait fait un feu pour se réchauffer ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ta sœur était encore à l'intérieur quand ça a pris !

Je lui lançais un regard plus que noir, revoyant sans doute un certain monstre de flamme qui passait devant mes yeux. Une créature immense qui dévorait chaque parcelle de bois jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule miette.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à tout le monde parce que ta sœur est partie.

-Il aurait du la sauver ! Hurlais-je, elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! La seule chose, Jack Frost, qui m'a tenu en vie, c'est de pouvoir la voir dans mes rêves. De pouvoir la sentir contre moi quand je dormais. Mes parents sont devenu dépressifs, et ils sont morts tout les deux. Toute cette histoire a engendré trop. Par TA FAUTE !

Il ne dit rien, se contentant pour une fois de fermer son clapet, et je levais les yeux au ciel en serrant les points :

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est la retrouver, partir d'ici. Et ton très cher ami l'homme de la Lune refuse de me laisser mourir.

-Il a ses raisons.

-Je t'en pris, ne me fais pas ce coup là, soupirais-je, tu as passé presque 300 ans a souffrir, avait-il des raisons à ça ?

Jack grimaça et je déposais mes doigts sous son menton pour approcher son visage du mien :

-S'il ne me laisse pas partir, je vous décimerais tous jusqu'au dernier.

-Et comment tu vas faire ça ?

Je lui souris et déposais furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'il se raidit, trop perturbé pour se reculer.

-Jack ?!

L'adolescent aux joues légèrement rosés se retourna brutalement pour faire face à un Lapin gigantesque, un vieil homme habillé de rouge et un petit bonhomme de sable.

Je plaçais ma bouche prêt de l'oreille du garçon et chuchotais le plus bas possible :

-Voilà, comment je fais.

Sur ceux, je laissais mon corps se changer, laissant un rire cristalline traverser le ciel.

_-Vous devez m'écouter ! Essaya-t-il._

_-Il faut que tu partes, maintenant._

_-Je ne vous ai pas trahis, s'énerva Jack en balançant un coup de gel dans l'air._

_-Vas-t-en, s'énerva Bunny, Fée a les ailes tellement abîmées qu'elle ne peut plus volée et toi tu oses te bécoter avec cette garce !_

_-Mais elle..._

_-Jack, assura Nord, s'il te plaît._

_Le garçon, sentant la confiance qu'il lui portait s'éteindre, s'envola dans les cieux, se promettant qu'elle aillait simplement le lui payer. Et cher. _

-Quel temps merveilleux tu ne trouves pas ?

Je fixais les deux adolescents, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns lisse comme des baguettes, et un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux sombres installés sous un arbre.

-Lui parler du temps, marmonnais-je, bravo, quel romantisme !

L'adolescente du nom de Mya sourit en hochant la tête, et le jeune homme appelé Quentin baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Ben allé quoi ! M'énervais-je, trouves quelque chose !

Mais ils restèrent plantés là, sans réagir pour autant. Je me levais de mon coin et tendis la main vers le sol à côté de Quentin, laissant une fleur rouge gorgée d'eau poussée à merveille.

Le brun vit la fleur et poussé par un certain courage, il saisit la plante et la donna à son amie, devenant aussi rouge que la pousse.

-C'est d'un ridicule, soupirais-je en me posant à nouveau, observant la scène.

-Mya ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et celui ci s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceur alors que je poussais une exclamation :

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-Tu te joues Cupidon ?

-Jack, soulignais-je avec ironie tout en me redressant le dos tourné pour ne pas à avoir à supporter son visage en colère.

-Tu es vraiment...

-Une peste, répondis-je, je sais.

-Une garce, corrigea-t-il.

-Aïe, fis-je en me retournant et en plaçant les deux mains sur mon torse, tu viens de me briser le cœur...

-Tu n'en as pas.

Je me raidis et stoppais brutalement ma comédie.

-Tu as tué ma sœur, tu n'as pas de cœur.

-Qui l'a envoyé me parler ?

-Elle était amoureuse de toi ! M'énervais-je.

-Elle n'avait pas à être là ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que quand le feu prendrait elle serait cachée dans le foin !

-C'était ta petite amie ! Tu aurais du te douter qu'elle viendrait te voir !

-Ce n'était pas ma petite amie ! S'énerva-t-il, ça c'est toi qui ne cessait de le répéter partout !

-Parce qu'elle t'aimait !

-Et bien, pas moi, souligna-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Menteur... marmonnais-je, tu essayais toujours de la faire rire, et elle gloussait sans arrêt à des âneries stupides, elle était constamment heureuse quand elle te voyait, et toi tu souriais toujours débilement.

Jack laissa un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blancs et de me regarder, la lèvre mordue par ses dents blanches.

-Tu était vraiment... non tu es vraiment le contraire de ta sœur jumelle. Elle était toujours souriante, gentille avec tout le monde, aimable et douce.

Je hochais la tête, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était ma seule amie, la seule qui m'acceptait.

-Alors que toi... Tu es borné, tu as toujours persuadé d'avoir raison, tu étais méchante avec tout le monde, tu balançais aux autres leurs quatre vérités et tu ne ris quasiment jamais. J'avais beau faire n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas réussi à t'arracher un seul rire.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, pestais-je sèchement, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis renfermée ! J'aime être seule , et je n'avais pas besoin de personne comme toi. Je n'en ai toujours pas besoin. Et j'ai toujours raison.

-Tu aimes joué ?

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils avant qu'il ne se penche vers moi, plaçant sa bouche contre mon oreille.

-Tu veux faire un jeu ?

-Non.

-Tu as peur ? Me demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard bleuté en moi.

-Non.

-Alors on en fait un ?

-Quoi comme ? Le questionnais-je attirée par ma curiosité maladive.

-Si je te prouve que tu as tord ? Pourrais tu accepté de dire aux Gardiens que tu m'as piégé ?

-C'est plus un pari qu'un jeu, soupirais-je.

-C'est un jeu.

-Très bien, alors prouves moi que j'ai tord.

-Bien, alors écoutes bien...

Le jeune homme saisi ma main, et la plaça contre son cœur et je pu sentir, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les battements intense de cette organe, qui cognait aussi rapidement que s'il avait couru un marathon.

-Je n'aimais pas ta sœur, parce que j'étais déjà amoureux.

Je retirais immédiatement mes doigts en reculant d'un pas sentant déjà l'envie de fuir me dévorer la poitrine.

-J'étais amoureux de toi.


	3. Chapter 3

Ma main était légèrement engourdis, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, vu la force avec laquelle j'avais balancé mon point dans sa petite gueule d'ange... je veux dire, sa petite gueule de sale gamin.

-Crétin ! Lui avais-je hurlé en partant.

Crétin. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? Si je pouvais je le tuerais en le noyant. Ah oui, il est déjà mort noyé.

-JE TE DETESTE ! Hurlais-je alors en pleins milieu de la forêt.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade, et tout mon être semblait se contracter à cause de simple parole sans aucune utilité.

-Alors, tu vas aller chez les Gardiens pour leur dire ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir, avant de soupirer, fixant le ciel dans l'espoir d'y trouver ne serait ce qu'un échappatoire, mais cela devait faire bien trois heures qu'il me poursuivait et je commençais sincèrement à être agacé par sa présence.

-Ta parole n'est pas une preuve suffisante, répétais-je pour la quinzième fois au moins.

-Bien sur que si.

-Laisses moi tranquille ! M'énervais-je, où je te jure que...

-Que quoi ? Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

Je m'empressais de disparaître pour réapparaître derrière lui, prête à lui assimiler un coup mais il contra mon attaque avec son bâton alors que je retombais sur mes deux pieds, tendant la main vers l'arbre le plus proche, le faisant exploser car retirer de toute eau et lui balançais tout d'un coup. Le jeune homme congela la vague qui allait s'écraser sur lui et m'envoya un jet glacial, que je fis fondre. L'eau fut renvoyer à forte puissance et il se retrouva projeté au loin, mais avant même que je ne puisse recommencer mon attaque avec une autre cascade d'eau, un boomerang frappa mes doigts et tout retomba au sol.

Jack me fixa de ses grands yeux bleus alors que je sentais qu'un os venait de se briser dans ma main et que ce dernier me procurait une grande douleur.

Une pointe apparu dans mon dos mais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que le père Noël était derrière moi. Réfléchir à un moyen de m'en sortir s'envola quand un poids s'écrasa contre ma nuque et que je tombais raide sur le sol.

_ Jack regarda le corps inerte de la jeune femme allongée sur le lit et écarta une de ces mèches de cheveux, observant un visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Se souvenant d'une rencontre qu'il n'oublierait probablement jamais, même s'il le désirait du plus profond de son cœur._

_Elles étaient nouvelles dans leur petit village, et deux jumelles, c'était plutôt rare à voir. A vrai dire, lui, sa sœur et les autres enfants du quartier n'en avaient encore jamais observé. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient à peine à tomber, l'une d'elle était installée sur la vieille balançoire du parc, alors que l'autre lisait tranquillement au sol._

_-Voudriez vous nous faire le plaisir de vous joindre à nous ? Avait-il demandé en tendant la main vers les jeunes femmes avant de s'incliner tel un gentleman. _

_Celle installée sur la balançoire avait sauté sur ses pieds et avait saisi ses doigts en souriant, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur, toujours plongée dans son roman._

_-Tu viens Naïa ?_

_-Non merci. _

_La jeune femme haussa les épaules et tira la main froide de son nouvel ami, loin de l'arbre et de sa sœur. _

_Jack s'amusait beaucoup avec cette nouvelle amie, et sa petite sœur brune encore plus, mais alors qu'ils décidèrent de jouer à cache-cache, il se sauva, étrangement attirer par la balançoire et une jolie poupée endormie. _

_-Naïa ? Demanda-t-il. _

_Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et il sentit un battement lui traverser le cœur en se plongeant dans son regard vert. La jeune femme recommença sa lecture en l'ignorant superbement, alors il se contenta de s'installer à côté d'elle et de regarder les nombreux mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt sur le titre du livre._

_-Au Bonheur des Dames de Zola._

_-'Connais pas._

_Elle ferma son bouquin et lui écrasa sur la tête en se levant._

_-Aïe ! S'exclama-t-il._

_-Inculte, lui répondit-elle._

_Après un moment à se fixer, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche._

_-Je ne sais pas lire..._

_Naïa lui tendit le roman et il le prit doucement, alors qu'elle saisissait une pierre lisse, pour écrire à l'intérieur, sur la première page, toute les lettres de l'alphabet._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-La première chose à apprendre pour savoir lire, lui sourit-elle._

_Elle lui récita lentement, et il s'appliqua à l'apprendre par cœur, mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour lui même, ou pour elle qu'il le faisait._

_-Jack ! Trouvé !_

_La voix de sa sœur était accompagnée d'un grand sourire éclatant, de pétillements dans les yeux, et en un seul regard, Naïa avait compris. Sa jumelle venait d'avoir le béguin pour cet illettré. _

Je me réveillais en sursaut et secouais la tête de gauche à droite, sentant encore un tiraillement dans ma nuque.

-Tu vas bien ?

Je m'empressais de lever les yeux en soupirant bruyamment :

-Pourrais tu me faire le plaisir de me laisser seule. Si je dois être votre captive, je préfère encore que ce soit dans la plus grande solitude.

Le garçon se redressa avant de me tendre une sorte de paquet, mais vu que je tournais la tête, il me le posa sur le genoux et s'en alla, fermant la porte d'un mouvement rapide. Si je pouvais, je me serais transformée en vapeur d'eau, mais cet os brisé m'en empêchait malheureusement.

J'entrouvris, curieuse, le paquet posé devant moi avant de sentir un déchirement au fond de moi. Une douleur éternelle, qui me procurait une telle tristesse que je balançais le roman offert contre le mur, ramenant mon corps contre moi, sentant avec horreur les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de mes joues.

_Ils étaient tous installés dans le grand bureau du vieil homme, chacun occupé à réfléchir à une solution pacifiste. _

_-Comment vas Fée ? Demanda soudainement l'ange aux cheveux blanc._

_-Mal, pesta Bunny._

_-Comment pourrait-on faire changer d'avis Naïade... marmonna le père Noël en faisant les cent pas._

_-Elle ne changera pas d'avis, souffla l'esprit de l'hiver, elle est trop triste._

_-Trop triste ! Protesta le Lapin, tu te fou de nous ?! Ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir nous éliminer, nous et les enfants !_

_-Elle veut mourir, s'énerva Jack, et étant donné que votre très cher ami n'accède pas à se demande, elle veut le forcer !_

_-Cette fille n'est qu'une garce..._

_-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! S'écria le garçon en pointant son bâton vers la boule de poil._

_-Jack ! Protesta Nord._

_Le jeune homme rabaissa son arme doucement, en fuyant leurs regards._

_-De quoi sa sœur est-elle morte ?_

_Fée était apparu au creux de la porte, accompagnée du marchant de Sable et d'une lueur éteinte dans le regard._

_-Les flammes._

_Le petit homme jaune s'avança en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et tout le monde se tourna vers lui alors qu'une image se dessinait sur sa tête._

Plongée dans le sommeil, tout les souvenirs me remontait peu à peu à la surface, cette soirée horrible que je garderais à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Je m'en souviens encore. Je m'en souviendrais toujours.

_-Pourquoi tu pleures Aline ?_

_La jeune femme ne me répondit pas se contentant d'enfoncer sa tête dans ses couettes._

_-C'est à cause de Jack ? Lui demandais-je alors._

_-Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi qu'il regarde comme ça... murmura-t-elle._

_-Il ne me regarde pas._

_-Bien sur que si ! S'écria-t-elle en se redressant alors que je fermais mon livre, il te regarde. Je lui souris, je le charme, je fais tout ! Et toi tu ne fais rien et pourtant il craque pour toi !_

_-Aline... je..._

_-Non, me coupa-t-elle, je te déteste ! _

_Mon cœur se serra durement, alors que je sentais les sanglots ravager ma gorge. Je lui tendis un bout de papier._

_-Désolée Naïa, je ne te déteste pas, ça fait juste mal. _

_Elle fixa le morceau que je lui tendais et haussa un sourcil :_

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-Un rendez vous... _

_-Tu avais rendez vous avec Jack ?!_

_-Toi et moi, murmurais-je, mais j'ai dis que nous n'irions pas._

_-Pourquoi ! S'énerva-t-elle en se mettant sur ses pieds._

_-Papa et Maman ne veulent pas qu'on sorte le soir... C'est dangereux..._

_Elle m'arracha la feuille des mains et se coiffa, avant d'enfiler sa plus belle robe._

_-Je vais lui dire que je l'aime._

_-Mais c'est notre soirée aujourd'hui ! Tu avais promis de..._

_-Naïa, je l'aime vraiment, me coupa-t-elle._

_Vaincu je balançais ma main dans les airs, signe qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. Qu'elle pouvait ma laisser. Qu'elle pouvait m'abandonner. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était pour toujours._

Je me levais et essayais tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte, verrouiller par des Gardiens, bien trop prudent à mon goût. Je reculais et pris une inspiration, avant de balancer mon pied contre la porte, une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Mais la clenche tenait bon. Et évidement, la pièce ne contenait aucune goutte d'eau. Je pris une inspiration et fis tourner mes doigts dans les airs, faisant apparaître la seule trace d'eau que je pouvais trouver, car l'air était légèrement humide et essayais de faire sauter la serrure. Mais rien n'y faisait la porte tenait bon.


End file.
